L'amour, sous ses traits naturels, est un enfant aveugle et nu
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Je te déteste, et tu me détestes. On est quittes. OS.


L'amour, sous ses traits naturels, est un enfant aveugle et nu.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu n'étais pas le petit garçon arrogant que j'avais toujours connu. Cela faisait six ans que l'on se connaissait, et six ans que nous nous détestions. On aurait pu dire que nous étions amis, et ça m'aurait peut-être plu un peu plus. Se vanter qu'on est ennemi avec quelqu'un depuis plus de six n'est sûrement pas gratifiant. Je croyais toujours que tu préparais un mauvais coup, je ne voyais sous tes traits qu'un air sournois et foncièrement mauvais. Pour moi, tu allais forcément du côté sombre de la force, tu allais dans le camp de Voldemort. C'était logique, étant donné que ton père était déjà un Mangemort accompli tu ne pouvais que suivre ses traces. Ton père par-ci, ton père par-là, tu ne jurais que par lui, c'était dingue.

Et le nombre de fois où tu as insulté mes parents ne se compte plus. Je te détestais encore plus quand tu faisais ça. C'était à croire que ton seul but dans la vie, c'était venir me chercher des noises, que ma seule existence t'insupportait. Tout le monde m'adulait, tandis que toi tu me regardais d'un air méprisant. J'aurais pu dire que ça me faisait du bien, mais en vérité ça me rendait malade. Je n'avais rien fait d'autre que ne pas avoir serré ta main, lors de notre deuxième rencontre, à Poudlard, mais toi tu n'as jamais compris à quel point ça pouvait être justifié tu avais insulté la seule personne que j'avais rencontrée jusqu'ici, mais également Hagrid, lui qui m'a sorti de l'horrible monde dans lequel je vivais. Je ne pouvais que te haïr depuis le début. Te rends-tu compte que c'est ta faute si nous nous détestions ?

Bien sûr, nous avons envenimé notre haine mutuelle. Un Potter ne respecte pas les règles, mais un Malfoy n'a aucun sens du fair-play. J'ai appris que tu n'avais aucune règle et que par conséquent, je n'en avais aucune à ne pas respecter. Le jour où je t'ai vu pleurer, tu ne m'avais pas dit ce que je devais faire. Je ne savais pas quel coup tu préparais et j'ai joué les sans-cœur, comme tu l'aurais fait. Je le sais, c'est carrément sûr.

Dis, quand tu m'as embrassé, c'était un jeu, pour toi ? Un moyen de me faire encore plus de mal qu'il n'aurait dû ? D'ailleurs, t'avais pris en compte le fait de me faire tomber amoureux de toi, ou c'était un imprévu de ton plan machiavélique ? Je me doute que malgré tout, rien ne change pour toi. Enfoiré. Le pire c'est que tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé, à croire que rien ne s'est passé. De toute façon, je m'en fous, ce n'était qu'un baiser. Un baiser calculé, un baiser sans sentiment. Un baiser, quoi. Alors qu'est-ce que je fous devant ta porte ?

« Potter ? »

Ce ton méprisant, c'est le tien. T'as toujours eu le même avec moi, même après notre baiser. Tu craches toujours mon nom de la même manière. Tu me regardes de haut en bas, un sourcil levé, et je ne peux empêcher une bouffée de haine m'envahir. Mais après tout, à quoi m'étais-je attendu, à un sourire en coin, des yeux pétillants et un simple « Harry » ? Peut-être. Tout ce à quoi j'ai droit, c'est ton putain de sourire moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tu oses me demander ?

Ben, ouais. Ca se voit pas ? T'es toujours aussi stupide, à ce que je vois. »

Je serre les dents, essayant de ne pas lui hurler dessus de suite.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Tu m'as embrassé, espèce de connard ! »

Ton visage tressaille, juste un instant, mais tu te ressaisis rapidement et reprends une expression froide. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que tu m'attrapes par le col de ma chemise immaculée et que tu me plaques contre le mur, me fixant de tes yeux de givre.

« Hé, on se calme, Potter, tu es chez moi, je te rappelle. Et d'abord, c'est quoi cette histoire de baiser ? »

Incrédule, je te fixe avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés. Mais après tout, au fond, je m'y attendais. Je me doutais que je n'étais rien pour toi, que ce baiser ne signifiait rien et que tu l'aurais oublié le lendemain. Alors que moi, je n'ai cessé d'y penser. Tout le temps, à chaque seconde. Je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas devenir fou, avec tout ça...

« Tu... ne te souviens pas. Ok. Lâche-moi, Malfoy. »

Fermé, j'évite de te regarder, avec tes putains d'yeux tourmaline. Et, je ne m'y attendais pas, mais tu m'écoutes, tu me laisses partir. Sans rien dire, avec le sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. Ça m'étonne, mais je n'ai pas envie de t'affronter une seconde de plus. Ça fait six mois que j'essaie de venir te voir pour te demander des explications, six mois que tu m'as embrassé, et six mois que je t'ai dans la tête et dans la peau. Mais tu t'en fous, tu as oublié.

« Attends, Potter. Quel baiser ? Je t'ai embrassé ? »

Je me retourne, et cette fois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te détester de tout mon être. Tu es là, le visage parfaitement innocent. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu cette expression, en tout cas, tu ne me l'as jamais encore adressée. Tu es donc là, avec ton visage innocent, incrédule, réellement surpris. Alors, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas, hein ? Je suis le seul à me torturer.

« Ouais. Il y a six mois. Dans l'ascenseur, au Ministère. »

Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, tu ris. Tu éclates d'un rire atroce, qui me glaces. Tu ris, fort, tu essuies les larmes qui coulent de tes yeux, tu te fous clairement de ma gueule. Et je suis là, je serre les poings. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me retient de t'en coller une, mais j'attends. Ouais, en fait, j'attends que tu relèves ton visage d'ange pour l'entacher de mes poings, te défigurer, te laminer, te détruire, comme tu viens de détruire mon cœur. Comme je te hais. Quand enfin tu cesses de rire, tu relèves la tête vers moi, encore rouge et les yeux brillants.

« T'as cru quoi exactement, Potter ? C'était pari ! Tu as vraiment cru que je voulais t'embrasser, c'est ça ? »

Et tu repars dans ton hilarité. Et je suis incrédule. Je suis blessé, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et les larmes aux yeux, parce que tu ris, parce que tu te moques de moi et que j'ai mal. Alors c'est ce qu'a ressenti Ginny quand je lui ai dit que tout ce temps, je ne l'aimais pas mais que je voulais nous donner une chance ?

« Tu es décidément trop crédule, Potty. Qui donc voudrait... de quelqu'un comme toi ? » dis-tu d'un air méprisant.

Alors, c'est plus fort que moi, c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je me jette sur lui. Je le frappe, fort. Autant que je peux. Je sens sa peau sous mes poings haineux, et je le frappe. Il ne se défend pas, et c'est ce qui m'arrête. Je suis sur lui, à califourchon. Je me rends compte que nous sommes couverts de terre son beau visage pâle est sali de mes coups et de sang. Ses cheveux blonds ne le sont quasiment plus. Je le déteste, de tout mon être. Je ne m'en veux même pas de t'avoir frappé, je le voulais. Tu m'as fait trop mal, je le sens au fond de moi.

Tu te relèves d'un coup et m'envoies une droite en plein dans la mâchoire, je gémis sous le coup et me retrouve au sol juste à côté. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que tu me rues de coups à ton tour, et je me débats du mieux que je peux, mais tu es plus fort et ta haine m'écrase. Tu me détestes et je le sais, parce que moi aussi. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu croire pendant six mois que je t'aimais, que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Mais alors que le goût du sang envahit ma bouche, je sens une chose que j'ai eu envie de sentir à nouveau pendant six mois. Tes lèvres sur les miennes. C'est un baiser fougueux, un baiser violent. Tes dents mordent ma lèvre inférieure avec rage et la pression de ta bouche sur la mienne me fait mal. Je m'en fous, tu es sur moi, et tu m'embrasses, c'est la seule chose qui compte parce que, putain, ça fait six mois que j'attends ça. Je suis faible, mais je l'ai toujours été face à toi...

Tu es violent et tu ne fais pas attention à moi, tes gestes sont brusques, et en vérité je suis encore plus excité que ce que j'aurais cru. Nos corps bougent à l'unisson, et nous nous détestons plus que jamais. Je te déteste, et je te déteste de me faire ressentir tout cela. Nos soupirs se mélangent et nos corps aussi. C'est à ce moment-là que je me demande comment j'ai fait pour être privé de ça pendant vingt-et-une années... J'ai l'impression d'un feu d'artifice, que mon esprit explose tout en implosant, les couleurs dansent devant mes yeux et nous sommes là, tous deux haletants.

C'était violent, c'était pur, c'était brusque, c'était bestial. C'était toute notre haine. Je te hais, Malfoy, je te hais de ne pas m'aimer, je te hais de m'avoir touché. Merde, je suis tombé par ta faute.


End file.
